The Writer
Hi. I'm just a person who's new to writing creepypastas. I'm not very good, so expect them to show up on shitpasta videos (if they ever make it on to YouTube.) Anywyas, I hope you enjoy my first creepypasta. If it doesn't belong here, then I'll happily move it to the proper area. The Writer Hi everyone, It's nice to be posting again, just got my computer to work about an hour ago. Ugh, stupid hard drive. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling again. For those of you that are new to this blog, I'm Tico, an aspiring novelist, creepypasta writer and horror enthusiast. Basically I give updates on stories, let you guys know what's up IRL, make excuses about slow releases, and ask you guys for requests. This week we got a request from user BM_Bill_3670. Apparently this guy made a creepypasta game and wants me to write a story about it. It's called "Corpse Party: Survival of the Fittest". Has a nice ring to it. Really keeps with the Corpse Party style, ya know? Anyways, enough of my pointless chatter for now. The next few posts will be about this game and all that jazz. I give you guys some snippets from the pasta, ask for your opinions, et cetera. Okay! That's enough of the business. Let's talk about real life. I'll catch you newcomers up to speed. I'm a novelist. I write stuff, make money, rinse and repeat. But I'm really excited to try this new game out, so I'll talk to you all when I've come up with some basic foundation for my latest work. Bye!~ Okay I'm back. An wow, that first third of the game is a doozey. Just thrown right into the horror. A little bit of buildup, then BAM! the unusual shit kicks into play. Normally not a good idea, but it really works here. Also, there won't be any screenshots. Remember last week when I said my computer was being buggy? Well I kinda screwed up the screenshot function (as well as a few others. Stupid klutzy me) in yesterday's repairs. So, sorry about that. But back to the story. Here, I've plucked out a part I wrote when things started picking up.Tell me what you think. "After that little ordeal, I decided to head to the third floor. After all, it was the only floor I hadn't been to besides the basement. I was still playing as Yoshiki. If I remembered correctly, I would be going into the science lab. But my memory is very foggy, so I wasn't entirely sure. Just then a cutscene started. It wasn't part of the game usually so I was confused. A tall figure in a dark green robe appeared out of nowhere. It was about as tall as the anitomical model creature, but a lot more intimidating. I wore a black mask with piercing blue lenses. Everything under the robe was completely black, as if there was nothing at all. Ayumi started screaming, almost breaking my eardrums in the process. The creature walked towards Yoshiki. I couldn't move at all. It stopped about one step away, with what looked like an iron pipe in its seemingly disembodied hand." A loud twang was heard along with a thud as the screen cut to black. I thought this was a bad ending or an extra end. But instead it made me play as Satoshi. I couldn't switch to Yoshiki's group anymore, so that meant that they were either kidnapped, dead, or both. I wandered to the third floor again, hoping to find something. And what I found was truly astonishing. Sachiko, the main antagonist of the series, was being attacked by this same fiigure. Sachiko tried again and again to kill it, but to no avail. It picked her up with one hand and beat her over the head with his pipe. After about 5 hits she stopped moving. The creature let her go and she slumped to the floor. It walked (or rather floated) away silently. I walked over to Sachiko and examined her. Satoshi said "She's dead. But how can you kill a ghost? What are those things?" There you go. Tell me what I could do to improve. I've left a download link on my page if you want to try this out for yourself. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Hi everyone. Look, there's not gonna be a story post for the next few days. I'm currently looking into a serial rape-slash-murder case in the area. A lot more exciting than some scary story, right? But anyways, back to the murders. So far it looks like all of the victims are females, between the ages of 15 and 25, all of Canadian or European descent, all living alone. Sorry if any of you wanted more Corpse Party stuff, but this is way more interesting. Get this, apparently this guy sometimes lets his victims live. Apparently he doesn't think they'd be fun to kill, but that's just my guess. Anyways, this is gonna be a shorter post, as I'm still digging into the connections these victims have with each other. Talk to you all later. I just found something absolutely terrifying. All of the victims have one common, easily overlooked connection: They're all gamers and they've never been seen outside their house for more than an hour at a time. In other words, they're total shut-ins.. Apparently all of their computers and such are destroyed, any documents relating to them before their deaths, both physical and digital, are destroyed. It's like they never existed. No signs of forced entry either. This guy just walks up to the front door and rings the bell. I gotta hand it to him, ya gotta have balls to do something that risky. Sorry if I'm freaking anyone out with this. I just think it's more important than some creepypasta. More updates tomorrow. I gotta get to bed. Later everyone. ...Okay now I'm scared. So you know how I said that all the victims were female gamers between the ages of 15 and 25, right? Well out of sheer paranoia, I checked my computer for anything someone could use to track me. A game, a download, a virus, something. And I found the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my life. That Corpse Party game Mr. BM_Bill sent me? It's the killer's warning letter. He kills his victims one by one, so anyone who downloaded it still has time to delete it before he comes after you. I checked the code and found an unusual amount of ones and zeroes. So wrote them all down in order of appearance and stuck that into a binary translator. It said "You will live to remember what I will do to you. You will remember forever". He lets his victims know in advance what he'll do to them. That sick bastard probably loves seeing the fear in their eyes, completely unaware of what was going to happen to them until he shows up. I can picture it now. That smug bastard probably says something like "I warned you I was coming. You should have prepared". Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. I'll give you a status update when I can. Bye. Heh. This guy's a pretty good hacker. But not good enough. Didn't clean up his tracks at all. Sure, he can implant a virus into your computer that lets him track you, but he doesn't erase it's basic system memory. Meaning that I can extract that data from the virus and use it to pinpoint his desktop's location and do all the digging I want. But he's not that dumb. He's prepared for this. He wanted me to get inside his computer. Bastard's gone and deleted his name, email, everything. However I managed to recover some photos from that garbage code he made such a mess of. So I've got a face, but not a name. Well that doesn't help much, does it? Oh well, I also managed to find a message. "You think you can stop me with some simple hacks? Mere childsplay like that? Ha!" So this pompous asshole's on to me, he knows where I live, AND I'm his next target. Yippee... Oh, well. Fuck me sideways! I just looked out my window, there he is. So he tracked me down as I typed this. If I survive this, I'll let you know the outcome. Until then, goodbye. Ugh, Was not expecting that. The fucker forced his way in. It was the guy in the photos I found all right, no doubt about it. Bastard caught me off guard. Usually good ol' Bill gets his victims to let him in, so naturally I was surprised when he broke the lock and invited himself in. I tried to fight back, but damn he's tough. Even with half a kitchen in on and around him, he had me down in seconds. I can still feel that uncomfortableness inside me... Ahem. Sorry, not thinking super clearly. After he was done raping me (can't believe I just said that), I tried to get him with the knife again. Got him in the shoulder, but what I didn't expect is for the fucker to be armed with a gun! Every other murder had been done with a blunt instrument. He shot me in the stomach, said a quick death was too good for me, and left. Fucking prick. Though what I can't understand is why I was so different from the others. Why was I the only one who had everything they had left intact? Heh, not like I need to worry about that now. Heh, look at me. A 16 year-old girl bleeding out alone, typing her dying words onto a computer. I must seem pretty pathetic right now. Sorry guys, I won't be posting anymore. Vision's going fuzzy, feeling dizzy. So cold. I'm really sorry about this. Goodbye, forever. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story